<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tangled by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325738">tangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bound by you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri can’t move. He can’t even look away. He can’t stop noticing how Felix’s clothes are strewn around the room where Sylvain is fully dressed. He can’t help but notice how Felix is drooling, the makeup he carefully applied before leaving now only dark smears over his pale features.</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Dimitri stumbles into the middle of something he wasn't supposed to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bound by you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>afab language for felix's junk, be careful if it squicks ya</p><p>dub con because felix is incredibly high</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dimitri can’t say what wakes him up. Most nights, he barely sleeps at all. If he does, waking randomly isn’t strange. He turns over in bed, suddenly uncomfortable between the scratchy sheets with his shirt sticking to his spine. He sighs and glances at the clock. It’s a little past midnight. Just opening his eyes is enough to have him wide awake and he curses under his breath as he sits up in bed. Normally, he’d just grab his phone and entertain himself until the sun rises or exhaustion pulls him down under. But his mouth is sticky and the bottle beside his bed is empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he pulls himself out of bed and grabs his bottle. Sylvain and Felix had gone out for the night, and he doubts they’re back already, so he doesn’t bother to pull on any pants before he steps into the hallway. He pushes his hair out of his face as he pads toward the living room, hoping he can get back to sleep easily. He looks up from his feet as he comes into the living room and only barely avoids dropping his water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is dark, but not dark enough to obscure the two figures sprawled on the couch. Sylvain’s hunched over Felix, half-turned away from Dimitri as his hips hitch and rut against Felix. He looks barely conscious, eyelids heavy as he clings to the couch cushions. Dimitri can’t move. He can’t even look away. He can’t stop noticing how Felix’s clothes are strewn around the room where Sylvain is fully dressed. He can’t help but notice how Felix is drooling, the makeup he carefully applied before leaving now only dark smears over his pale features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Dimitri knew that they fucked. He knew Sylvain snuck into Felix’s room every night so they could sleep together. He wouldn’t have even been surprised if they told him within the next few months to get some new roommates. But knowing and seeing is very different. Under the rapid beat of his heart, he can hear the low grunts that Sylvain makes every time he fucks into Felix. He strains to hear any noises that Felix might be making. He doesn’t even realize he’s moving closer until he steps on the creaking floorboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s eyes snap up to him. Dimitri freezes again, the heat draining out of him as he realizes what’s just happened. “I, uh, fuck--” Sylvain’s eyebrow quirks, the rhythm of his hips slowing to a stop as he looks Dimitri over slowly. He knows he’s hard and now Sylvain does too, and some part of him wants to cover his cock as if that would make any difference. “Sorry, I just,” he gestures vaguely with his water bottle, but Sylvain just keeps smirking at him silently. It takes Dimitri a moment to realize that Felix hasn’t made any noise, hasn’t even made any acknowledgment of him standing there watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart away from Sylvain’s to look at Felix. He looks just as fucked out as before, somehow uncomprehending of the situation. “Is he, uh… okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looks away from him and down at Felix slowly. He chuckles and shakes his head like Dimitri’s some stupid kid. It makes him flush with an indignation he can’t push down. “He’s fine. He likes it like this.” Dimitri feels dizzy with arousal. His mouth is still dry, but he’s completely forgotten everything else in the world besides his two closest friends. “He likes getting nice and drugged up at the club and then coming home to get used.” Sylvain’s eyes shoot to him, cutting and hot. Dimitri still can’t quite catch his breath. “It’s cute that you’re worried about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for another long moment, Sylvain unwilling to move and Dimitri unable to find anything to say. Sylvain hums quietly, and then starts pulling out of Felix. Dimitri goes slack-jawed, unwilling to look away as Sylvain’s cock slides out of Felix’s cunt. It’s slick with Felix’s juices and saliva pools under Dimitri’s tongue. “You wanna see?” Dimitri doesn’t even know what Sylvain is asking, but he’s nodding anyway, pulled forward like a puppet on strings when Sylvain gestures for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing next to the couch when Sylvain fists his hand in Felix’s hair. Dimitri gasps as he wrenches Felix up onto his knees. Sylvain only laughs again and maneuvers Felix until he’s looking at Dimitri. His eyes are still hazy. He can’t seem to recognize Dimitri, mouth forming around words that he doesn’t voice. Sylvain shakes him and he whimpers in pain, eyelids fluttering. “C’mon, Fe, look who’s here.” He pats Felix on the cheek a bit too hard, and the next time he opens his eyes, he seems to understand what’s going on. His cheeks darken and if he wasn’t before, now he’s surely the hottest thing that Dimitri’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain lets go of his hair and Felix collapses back onto the couch. He buries his face in the cushions, even as he keeps his ass up invitingly. Dimitri forces himself to swallow and tries not to jump when Sylvain’s grinning face swims back into view. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri blinks at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smirks and reaches for Felix. He touches him casually and with complete confidence, rubbing his hip before his fingers dip down between his legs again. “You wanna fuck him in the ass?” All the air gets sucked out of the room in that moment. Dimitri gapes at Sylvain until he laughs again. “I would offer you his cunt, but…” He gestures downwards and Dimitri can’t help but glance at his cock--still stiff and dripping. His belly clenches and he must make some noise because Sylvain’s sharp stare gets a lot more knowing then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t… mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain saves the teasing this time. “No. He’s been gagging for your cock for a while.” Dimitri stares at him and then glances back at Felix. Sylvain sits back down on the couch, leaning back against the armrest before he gathers Felix up in his arms. He lifts him up and tucks him against his chest. Dimitri still can’t look away from where Sylvain’s cock presses into Felix. He keens lowly, seeming to come back alive now that he’s getting filled again. Sylvain coos at him and kisses the side of his jaw, something so incongruous compared to his earlier treatment, Dimitri almost feels like an intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Sylvain’s eyes flash back to him and he’s pulled closer to them. “Fe,” Sylvain peers into his face and taps his cheek with two fingers until he gives a weak reply. “You want our precious Dima to fuck your ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s entire body draws taut. Dimitri can see it, the muscles in his back shifting under his skin as he gasps. In a moment of lucidity, he glances over his shoulder, dilated eyes catching on Dimitri. He doesn’t really say anything, just offers himself up with a weak whine. “Fuck,” Dimitri murmurs and finally climbs onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up at Sylvain once more, finding him smug and smirking, before he looks back down between Felix’s legs. His cunt is dripping wet, stretched wide around Sylvain’s cock. Dimitri’s fingers press around where they’re connected before he can stop himself, breath hitching as his fingers come away sticky. He hears Sylvain huff out a low breath and feels his cock perk up in response. He swipes his wet fingers between Felix’s cheeks, circling his tight little asshole until he’s gasping too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hooks his thumb into the band of his briefs, finally pulling it down under his balls. He groans as he wraps a hand around himself. He strokes himself slowly, trying to take it slow as he wiggles the tip of his finger into Felix. Sylvain shifts and the next moment a bottle of lube lands between Dimitri’s knees. “You don’t have to prep him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dimitri pulls his finger out of Felix and grabs for the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes it when it hurts.” Sylvain’s smirking again like he’s telling some inside joke that Dimitri isn’t privy to. Dimitri’s heart leaps up into his throat and he pops open the bottle. “Just go slow.” Dimitri nods and slicks his cock, heart beating hard between his ribs as he guides the tip of his cock to Felix’s hole. Sylvain reaches back and grips Felix’s asscheeks, spreading him open until he whines a little. “Relax, sweetheart,” he whispers into Felix’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri can feel his eyes on him, but he can’t look away from Felix’s hole as he starts pressing inside. He goes slow, carefully listening for any signs of discomfort as he rocks the very tip of his cock inside of Felix. He never protests. His hole flutters around the crown of Dimitri’s cock before the tip slides inside. Dimitri gasps as Felix tightens around him, his buttery soft hole clenching like a vise as his back arches. He doesn’t make any noise, but he starts to tremble and hot wetness puddles below him. “Oh, wow,” Sylvain says. Felix collapses a moment later, trembling against Sylvain’s chest. “You made him squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s head spins, his hips snapping forward before he can stop them. Another inch or two sinks inside Felix, before he gets a hold of himself again. Sylvain laughs a little, before rocking his hips slowly. Dimitri can feel the movement of his cock, only a thin membrane separating them, and he’s worried he might cum before he’s all the way inside. “Usually, he can’t get off when he’s this high.” Dimitri whines embarrassingly and bites his tongue as he slides in a little deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d he…” Dimitri trails off as Felix squeezes around his cock. His eyes fall to Sylvain, face pinched over Felix’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix relaxes once more, and Sylvain’s gaze locks onto his. “I already told you, Dima.” His once light tone has gone dark and sharp. Dimitri breaks his stare to slide in a little deeper, groaning when the excessive lube makes an obscene sound. “He likes it. He likes coming home and getting used on our couch.” Dimitri wants to laugh but finds that he can’t. Not when this is something </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curses instead, hands smoothing up Felix’s waist as his hips finally press into his ass. Sylvain lets go then his hands sliding up and over Dimitri’s to grab at Felix’s hair again. “Hold on a second,” he says, sounding breathless and desperate. Dimitri waits and watches as Sylvain grabs Felix’s jaw and stares into his face. “How you feelin’ baby?” Felix gurgles something unintelligible and Sylvain shakes his head. “I know you’re sober enough to talk, c’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix whines and shakes his head, but can’t manage to get out of Sylvain’s grip. “I’d be better if Dimitri was fucking me.” His voice is soft and slurred, words running together into a tangled mess. Dimitri barks out a laugh, again dizzied by the weight of this moment. Sylvain lets Felix tuck his face away again, before looking back at Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri hisses between clenched teeth before starting to pull his cock out of Felix. He wants to make it good, wants to fuck Felix sloppy until he’s cumming again and again. But then, just the tip of his cock is inside of him, and his hole is mouthing at him so sweetly--and all Dimitri can manage to do is rut back inside him. He curls over Felix, gasping between his shoulder blades as he fucks back into him and rolls his hips sloppily, selfishly. Felix doesn’t seem to notice or care, face tucked away into Sylvain’s shoulder as he’s jostled between their bodies. He presses his cheek to Felix’s soft skin, already feeling close to cumming with Felix clamped around him so tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A broad hand lands on his hip and he jolts forward, eyes opening to find Sylvain staring at him again. “You don’t do this often, do you?” Dimitri flushes instinctually, but Sylvain doesn’t seem particularly teasing. His eyes are hot and calculating. Dimitri shrugs and dips his head, watching his cock sink into Felix’s body. Sylvain reaches around him, two broad fingers dragging over his spine before his hand slips into the back of his boxers. Dimitri makes a high noise in the back of his throat, the steady, clumsy pumping of his hips coming to a stop as Sylvain’s fingers rub against his asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” he whispers, his mouth open against Felix’s soft, salty skin. He only hums back, fingers gentle but insistent against his hole. “Sylvain,” he moans it this time, body going white-hot as Sylvain carves him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his voice is hoarse and it cuts through Dimitri like nothing else. His hips buck, but Sylvain follows him, hooking the very tips of his fingers into Dimitri’s hole. “Yeah, I thought so.” Dimitri bites Felix’s shoulder, balls drawing up close to his body as he ruts between Sylvain’s hand and Felix’s welcoming body. It’s an awkward angle, Sylvain’s fingers can’t even get particularly deep inside him, but it doesn’t matter. The promise of more, of a next time, is enough to have Dimitri cumming, spilling hot inside of Felix as Sylvain’s fingers wiggle and rub just inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His joints go to jelly and he collapses back onto the couch. Felix moans softly as his cock slips free, and then whines louder when Sylvain starts fucking up into him. Dimitri manages to prop himself up enough to watch, eyes half-closed in his afterglow as he watches Felix bounce on Sylvain’s cock. Dimitri’s cum is dripping back out of him, making a mess of their couch. His cock is hot and wet against his thigh, arousal thrumming through him steadily even after cumming his brains out. It’s hard to resist when Felix is whining high and needy, seemingly sober enough to want to cum again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smacks his ass a few times, making his chubby cheeks jiggle. He coaxes Felix into fucking himself on his cock and meets his thrusts lazily. It doesn’t take long. Sylvain’s hands land on Felix’s ass again, grabbing his cheeks and spreading him open. Dimitri bites his lip as he stares at Felix’s gaping hole, cock twitching as Sylvain ruts deep into him and groans. Felix shivers. His hand dips between his legs, rubbing his clit as Sylvain starts to soften inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t resist. He lays himself back over Felix’s back, making him gasp. Dimitri kisses his shoulder before he twists three fingers back inside of his ass. Felix gasps, face half turned toward Dimitri. He watches as Felix cums, pretty mouth forming into a little O as his asshole flutters around Dimitri’s fingers and spend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s cock slips out of Felix and they all float somewhere in the afterglow, close together. Dimitri knows now is probably when he should take his leave, but Felix is warm and soft against his chest, and lethargy pulls heavy on him. He slips his fingers out of him at least, mouthing at his shoulders gently. “Time for bed,” Sylvain says. Felix nods and Dimitri is forced to pull away as Sylvain gathers him up in his arms. Sylvain walks toward the hallway, Felix as tangled up in him as always. Dimitri tries not to be jealous as he stands on shaky feet and pushes his hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he looks up, Sylvain is still standing in the mouth of the hallway. “Well? Aren’t you coming?” His mouth is pulled into a knowing little smile and Dimitri’s chest clenches. Even half-asleep, Felix turns toward him too and holds out a hand. Dimitri rushes forward to lace their fingers together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>